Broadband systems are being developed and implemented. Broadband systems provide telecommunications providers with many benefits, including greater bandwidth, more efficient use of bandwidth, and the ability to integrate voice, data, and video communications. These broadband systems provide callers with increased capabilities at lower costs.
Switches and other communication devices use broadband systems, such as a synchronous optical network (SONET) ring or a synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH) system, to connect calls to other switches and communication devices. The switches, for example, determine how a call is to be connected and control the switching over the broadband system. In addition, switches, such as tandem switches, are used to concentrate telecommunication traffic between networks, switches, and other communication devices.
However, controlling call switching and connection functions from switches and some other communication devices is expensive. Moreover, intelligent network routing and processing functions are limited. In addition, conventional switching systems do not provide highly efficient call concentration and call routing in networks such as metropolitan area networks (MANs). Therefore, there is a need for a system that more efficiently and more easily provides connections for switches and other communications devices over broadband networks, such as the SONET ring or the SDH system. An effective system is needed that can control switching and call connections between system devices on a call-by-call basis in an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) environment.